The Broken Devil
by Kiiro Tora
Summary: After his unexpected defeat against Kakarot, Broly finds himself materializing to another place, far away from where his opponents had been victorious. There, he'll meet a certain woman who is likely the key to his self control. But that doesn't mean he'd put an end to his natural desires for battle... Broly x Kurumu (mainly). Harem. First fanfic!


**Author Note**: Hey guys, Kiiro Tora here, bringing you my first fanfiction. More precisely, this is going to be a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Rosario + Vampire, involving one of my favourite characters in the DBZ universe which is Broly. Yep, you know, the overwhelming Legendary Super Saiyan that almost succeded in his plan of killing Goku and the others...

Ok now, I must admit I've got this idea for reading a fanfic from a certain author (I'm not going to write the name here, search for it. Is the only story, apart from this, that has Broly as its protagonist). Nevertheless, fear not, because this is totally different and I'm not stealing the plot of someone else.

Leaving that out of the way, I give you... the first chapter of "The Broken Devil"!

**Disclaimer**: Neither DBZ nor Rosario + Vampire are owned by me. If they were mine, well, I'll give Kurumu more participation in Tsukune's life.

**Prologue**

He was falling. As simple and irrational as that may sound, Broly was literally falling out from the sky. The cold tempered breeze violently brushed against his naked figure, making his half-conscious state extremely annoying to him.

And Broly was not known for being a patient person.

But as bothering as it was, the Saiyan couldn't do anything to prevent himself from hopelessly hitting the ground below. He had absolutely no control over his own body, which was left in such a state that he didn't even attempt to call out some of his power.

It would be meaningless, latching onto something completely useless for him at the moment. The fight against those little insects, the so called "Z Warriors", had left his bones and organs alike seriously damaged. That stupid Kakarot, the source of Broly's wrath, turned the fight to his side by using the energy of the other weaklings. What was worse, none of them had actually the pride of a real warrior, who'd prefer to die rather than receiving help or allying themselves with others of similar strength.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he suddenly disappeared from the world he had once conquered, nor for how long had he been falling — what was more confusing, apart from the fact he had mysteriously vanished from the "New Planet Vegeta", was that he didn't have to use his space pod to escape from the destruction of the world. Though, it wasn't as important as his new situation was. Eventually, he knew that his body would have to collapse with the ground or something, preferably water…

Now, if he could take a look at-

"Ugh!"

A weak groan escaped from his lips, absently feeling the pain from the sudden impact all over his back. It hurt, it hurt so much that only his anger and pride as a Saiyan actually maintained his soul onto the world of living.

But even with that Saiyan Blood of his, Broly was still mortal. And that meant that death would reclaim his life sometime… even if it didn't happen at that moment.

The warrior felt his vision become blurry, and yet he denied losing consciousness. Al he could see was the sky, tainted by some different tonality to its normal blue. It was weird, in a way, though the Legendary Saiyan didn't care at all.

His mind was entirely focused in the image of the man who Broly had sworn to kill, yet that pathetic idiot had beaten him first. It was completely impossible, for an ant to actually defeat a dinosaur like him with actually no fight at all.

In fact, there hadn't been any memorable battle between the two of them. For someone like the son of Paragus, that was a joke, an insult to his immense power. But more infuriating was the fact that the son of Bardock had to rely on his friends to surpass his opponent's level.

That Vegeta resigned to his own pride to help his enemy only enraged him more.

"…Hey, what's that?"

Broly could hear voices all around him, slowly approaching to his broken body.

"It appears to be a man!"

"Oh my, look at him. Poor thing, resting in a place like this…"

The tones were seemingly feminine, all carrying surprise and confusion towards his sudden appearance. If he could, they would be all dead by now.

But even if he was merciless, right then he was completely unable to do anything.

"He's not resting…", another woman said, this one filled with concern. "This male is injured!"

All of sudden, the ones staring at him ran up to his figure, evidently analyzing his body in search of any bruise or external injury.

What they found, however, was far beyond their worst expectations.

"H-His body… I've never seen such damage before!"

Broly let out a chuckle, or tried to, only to miserably fail and cough some blood.

"He's still alive!?"

Seriously, those women underestimated the resistance of his body. He was a Saiyan, which meant he was prepared for having marvelous fights and to resist immense damage without actually passing out.

Broly focused his eyes once more, trying to distinguish the blurry faces that were looking at him in concern. But, in fact, all he could see more clearly was the color of their hairs, which varied from red to golden, some brown, and then green. He had never seen such tonalities in a woman's hair, most likely because he was not used to females living in the same place as him. Though, knowing Broly, those unlucky women would have been killed in less than an hour.

All that mattered at that time was the self-proclaimed Son Goku.

"K-Kakarot…"

A hand suddenly reached out to stroke his cheek trying, in vain, to calm his rising anger. Broly hardly even felt the skin making contact with the hand, nor the soothing words that were directed to him.

"Shh. Rest now dear, we'll take care of you"

But the Saiyan was too angry to even think about losing consciousness. He had lost against that worm, that insect that couldn't defeat him in a real fight, having to rely on his companions to beat him.

No! He wouldn't allow Kakarot live! He would kill him and his loved ones alike. For Broly, every person related to that idiot had to die.

"Get away from me…"

His voice sounded a bit raspy, yet it was deep enough to sound like a growl.

"Oh no handsome, you need help and I just know the way to make you feel_ better~_", the same voice echoed through his ears, doing the same attempts as before. This time, those were turning a bit... lustful.

It only made Broly's anger to rise once more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Suddenly, a massive wave of power pushed the women a backwards, forcing them to use a pair of… wings, or something like that, to keep themselves from being thrown away by the force of such energy.

The man saw all of this, but his mind paid no mind to their strange ability. His Ki was finally giving him the required strength to actually stand up, allowing the pain to disappear almost completely. It was relaxing, yet it demanded devastation, chaos, destruction, **death**.

Broly's ire grew wider as he remembered how easily he had been beaten by the same Saiyan he swore to destroy completely. He unconsciously called for his true nature to made itself known for the second time, not willing to let any of those insects surrounding him live.

Especially, he would enjoy killing the one who had dared to touch his skin.

"**KAKAROT!**"

His scream pierced through the air, filling the oxygen with his own power. It was suffocating, mostly for the females, who were now standing a few meters away from the young man, completely terrified.

They could only watch in despair as the young man stood there, evocating an aura of greenish-yellow that graced the lines of his body. The entire population of Succubus were now gazing in horror at him, noticing how the earth below them was beginning to shake violently. Most of them ignored at first the sudden appearance of the warrior, but with all the commotion how could someone not notice him?.

It was hard not to actually feel his power.

Broly's demonstration came to a halt, though, when out of nowhere a young girl with blue hair appeared before him, staring deeply into his eyes. The man couldn't understand what was happening to his energy, which was now returning to his body. Slowly, he felt himself weakening once more, losing all that power that was _**dying**_ to leap out.

His eyes took notice of the pair of peaceful violet eyes that were staring into his own orbs, finding them to be strangely... calm. It was something that he'd never seen before in his life, and it managed to ease his evil heart.

Those eyes had a similar effect to the necklace his _**father**_ had created to prevent Broly from going into rampage, but this was different. Painless. Without actually feeling that sensation of having his brain-washed.

But the purpose was the same.

Broly's ki receded into his body, leaving it heavy and weak; the pain returned, though it wasn't as much as the beginning. His anger faltered as he continued to stare into the human's eye, or... whatever that being was. Nevertheless, this proved to be extremely difficult for him, and his legs were threatening with letting him fall backwards.

"W-What... are... you?"

Pathetic, shabby, that's how his state could be described as. This man was the most powerful Saiyan in the Universe, he couldn't even think in tremble or stutter!

Such was the effect of this... being, on his self. He didn't know whether "it" was female or male, since his vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier with every second that passed. It made

"Don't be afraid, you're fine now. Whoever threatened you, is now gone"

Ah, so she was female after all. It embarrassed him to no end that a mere woman had this power over him, and also how her hands had reached to take a hold on his shoulders. Under different circumstances, he'd have cut those hands for daring to do such a thing.

It made him wanna laugh.

"Heh..."

And so, he allowed himself a last chuckle before passing out.

**Chapter End**

* * *

So, it's over. Yeah, kinda short, but take into account that this is my first fanfiction so I'll have to write short chapters until I grow used to this. On the other hand, any mistakes that you may notice in the story are because I have no beta reader, and also because English is not my first. Spanish is, actually.

I'll like to read good reviews, if that possible. I don't know whether you'll have complaints about the plot, my style or the story in general, but please don't leave flames. By avoiding it, you'll encouraging me to update faster.

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
